dtss_tczfandomcom-20200214-history
R6RStips
Damage doesn't matter in this game, since most of the time you're gonna kill someone with only a shot, no matter how high the damage is. In some cases it might take two shots to kill someone, but even the unsuppressed M82A1 does that sometimes. *Always use FMJ ammo, since they don't break wooden doors as easily as JHP (thus allows you to get more cover from the door), and because JHP doesn't pierce through multiple targets or doors. Also, they appear to perform the same when it comes to killing enemies. *Always set your gun to semi-auto if possible, since you're gonna get someone in one or two hits anyway. Firing in full auto means that you're risking accuracy for faster firing. *Be sure to set the auto-aim to high. This is because the auto-aim helps locking on targets much more easily, and can save your life especially when the enemy's hard to see. The only downside is that when the enemy's too far, the reticle locks to the body instead of head. Also, there's no actual penalty for setting the auto-aim to high. *The thing that matters the most when choosing weapons are accuracy, stability, and recovery. **Accuracy is how far the reticle can converge to the center. The higher it is, the more centered the reticle is when fully converged. At 100% accuracy it forms a perfect plus (+) sign. **Stability is the weapon's recoil when firing. The higher it is (not lower), the less recoil you'll get. Particularly useful if you really need to fire in full auto, but on sniper rifles it also helps. **Recovery is how fast the reticle converges after moving. The higher it is, the faster it converges. *Range is only useful on long-range situations, so you don't need to think about it when the whole mission takes place indoors or in tight spaces. *When an enemy surrenders, just kill them. You don't need to cuff them since there's no penalty for killing surrendered enemies and cuffing them wastes too much time. *You should never use breaching charges as they're not so effective against enemies hiding behind doors. Tossing a frag or flashbang is a much better solution. *The VSS Vintorez is able to fire in full auto, but burns through ammo very easily due to its limited 10 rounds and 3 mags. If you plan on abusing the full auto mode, be sure to use the primary mags equipment to raise the mag count to 5. If possible, carry another one so it becomes 7. *When reloading M1 or SPAS-12 if low on ammo, switch to another operative. The AI reloads the gun to full load much faster and will only take 1-2 seconds to make it full, compared to over 10 seconds when reloading manually. *If you don't plan on using suppressors on sniper rifles, or if you choose AW Covert or VSS Vintorez, be sure to attach the thermal scope, since that could prove useful sometimes and there's no performance penalty for carrying it. *The AUG, L85A1, and G36K are assault rifles that have scope preattached, so it won't hurt to carry extended mags or suppressor. This especially helps if you want a suppressed scoped assault rifle for longer-range shooting. *The MP5SD5 is able to pierce through wooden doors despite being integrally suppressed and having 9mm Parabellum caliber, so this might be useful sometimes. *Similarly, the AW Covert is able to pierce through steel doors despite being integrally suppressed and having 7.62 NATO caliber. *If your weapon has a scope, use it whenever possible. Zooming in using the scope actually increases the accuracy of your weapon.